


博君一肖之杂志风波(车,慎入)

by summerJUI



Category: fan-fiction bjyx
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerJUI/pseuds/summerJUI





	博君一肖之杂志风波(车,慎入)

「回来了？」王一博坐在沙发上翻着一本杂志问道  
一看到杂志封面，肖战心里大喊不好，竟然是这本！他想说助理应该不会送来家里。  
原来是刚出的那本杂志，内容其实也很一般，只是有一张穿着西装跪坐在地上缠绕着电线，说起来还真是有一点点的暗示，肖战有点心虚的慢慢往前挪动  
「回来了。」  
「过来。」王一博的语气让肖战有点拿捏不准  
「怎么了？一副心虚的样子。」王一博将杂志闔上，把肖战拉过来身旁亲了一口  
「去洗澡吧，肯定累了。」肖战稍稍放心，转身去了浴室，边洗澡边想，虽然已经共识过不干扰彼此的工作，可是．．．．．．这么想完便偷偷地清洗自己的后穴，反正也禁好几天了。某人吃醋虽然不明显还是闻得到醋味，洗了一段时间出来时发现自己放在浴室门口的睡衣裤不知道丢到哪了取而代之的是一件宽大版衬衫，在浴室里的肖战摇了摇头，为了安抚自家年下男友，只好套上白衬衫光着脚走出来。

王一博坐在床上看着手机，眼神时不时的飘向浴室的方向，心中痒痒的，太醋了！听到浴室手把门转开的声音，赶紧将视线转回手机上，肖战走出来，白衬衫下穿着一件男士黑色的内裤，踏在了王伊博心上像猫一样地挠心。

肖战往床上一跪，分腿跪在王一博腿间，十指由下往上走，摸到了王一博的裤头，边拉下拉链边说  
「真让我自己来啊？」风情万种的眼角，粉嫩的双唇，那个放在心尖的痣，不断挑起王一博的激虐心  
｢不然呢？這是你没报备懲罰。」王一博直直地看著眼前的人  
｢唉！我尋思著我才沒做錯，是攝影師安排的。」肖战的手伸进他裤子慢慢地脱下来，再扒内裤，王一博配合着，肖战两只手抓住王一博微硬的阴茎，摸着冠头，有节奏地揉捏起来。  
「恩？再说？」王一博仰着脖子发出享受的声息，而后身体往前倾，火热的嘴唇贴着肖战的脖颈迂缓地来回磨蹭，往上而走含住他小巧的耳垂。王一博一手往后摸去，一手往前用力握住肖战小巧的前端肖战受不了刺激紧紧箍住王一博的阴茎。肖战被前后夹击着，流水的马眼时不时被指甲刮捻过，让他夹着腿无力的颤抖  
「等，等一下。」在分开拍戏和录综艺这段日子两个人都没时间想这种事，快感来的太快，肖战整个人敏感起来  
「不行！」 王一博抱着肖战亲吻，他的腰把他端举起来，王一博将他与肖战换了个位置，他在上肖战在下。肖战的下唇被含在嘴里狠狠地吮吸，一时合不上嘴，王一博对那颗心头痣又情有独钟，用力的吸啜，唾液流了一下巴。他把肖战腿架起来，微微抬高他的腰，后穴暴露在空气中。  
王一博先一根指头插入后穴扩张，等肖战后穴适应的差不多在增加到两指  
「呜〜有点涨，啊!」肖战有些羞涩，抬手推了推王一博的头  
「太久没做了，都紧了」王一博咽口水，喉结滑动的性感逼人  
「别说了，羞死人了」  
「跟我说什么羞不羞的，我都喜欢」他的头凑近那泥泞的穴口，伸出舌头来重重地舔了一道，慢慢地帮肖战扩张到能插入自己尺寸  
「行了，进来吧。」肖战抱住自己的双腿，门户大开的样子让王一博疯狂，身下的阴茎硬得快要爆炸，蹭了几下穴口就往里面插  
「唔，痛......你，你先别动。」虽然有所准备但是被一根巨大的性器插入，紧窄的穴道一下就撑开，昂扬的柱体如一根坚硬铁棍，长驱直入，几乎要把他顶穿。承受着霸道强势的攻击，肖战手握拳无力地敲在王一博肩上，发出断断续续的哭吟  
「宝贝，你先放松，我慢慢进去」王一博被肖战绞得发疼，咬着牙一身热汗，凑过去一下一下地啄吻他渗汗的额头。肖战只听见宝贝两个字，眼睛就有点不听使唤的落了泪，因为年纪的关系，大家都视他暖男哥哥，对着他撒娇，而他也真的对每个人做到尽善尽美，只有眼前的这个人知道他的另外一面，撒娇、委屈、希望人疼，宝贝这个词，在自己心中已经很远了直到跟王一博在一起后 ,才又回到自己身上  
「可，可以了，你动一动。」适应了一阵，苏麻痒的感觉从腰椎往上窜起，一说完王一博胯下猛一撞，阴茎全插进去了，肖战一酸，双手放开腿然后环在王一博背上紧紧抱住，王一博将肖战两条腿缠在自己腰上，抱着他的屁股，试探地来回顶弄几下，被窄致的后穴裹得死紧  
「宝贝，你好紧，爱死你了。」随着王一博的动作肖战被撞得来回颠簸。阴茎又粗又烫，肉筋盘虬，肖战被整个填满，没有空隙，像被钉死了在那根浑粗的阴茎上，被破开的穴道带着整个下腹都火辣辣的疼。  
「一博，一博......」肖战目光涣散，弱弱的换着王一博的名字，好似喊着就能减少痛感  
「怎么了？」王一博知道他在撒娇，摸摸他的后脑安抚  
「你，呃啊，你亲亲我。」一记深顶，逼出了一点泪花。肖战抱的更紧  
王一博将肖战放平，两张嘴贴在一起吸吮着，王一博的手在肖战全身上下爱抚着，肖战颤抖着伸出舌尖，两个人的嘴贴在一起，交换唾液。

时间一点点过去两个人被快感的旋涡所吞没，肖战大张着腿接受他快速又大力地进出，身体软成一滩水，王一博撞击他的身体来回颠簸。胯下疯狂抽插，又深又重，不断挺进他穴道里，肖战仰了脖子，鼻翼翕合，哭出来，阴茎进得越深就越爽，不自觉地挺着腰迎合撞击，快感来势汹汹，马上就要将他覆灭。

「我要射了，不行了，快点停。」穴里又水又滑，因为疼痛小小的收缩着，肖战前面的阴茎一跳一跳的，累积的快感快要让他射了出来，王一博在这个时后加快速度的顶撞  
「唔！......」忽然小腹一阵痉挛，精液从他马眼里射了出来，肖战小腿止不住地发抖，大口喘息  
「宝贝，你被我操射了。」眼神涣散的肖战立刻回神瞪了王一博一眼  
「那我速战速决。」低头亲了一口，王一博看时间也不早了，他抓住肖战的腰，一下下猛插着，房里不停回荡着肉体撞击声。他全身紧绷，把滚热的男精射进肖战被撞得发麻的穴口里。  
「抱你去洗一下？」结束后王一博稍为用毛巾把两个人身上擦干净说道  
「好～」肖战闭着眼睛，把两只手举起来，心想还好这事揭过去了  
王一博負責將疲憊不堪、累的没有力气的肖战清洗乾淨，然後替他換好乾淨的衣服，將他抱回房間，一躺上床肖战立刻睡的不省人事，王一博看着安穩睡在床上的心爱之人，说了句

「晚安，明天见。」

在我们不知道空间里，相爱的两个人相拥而眠


End file.
